


Restless

by Andraem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Canon Rewrite, Hux was never demoted, Kylux Hard Kinks, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Wet Dream, just in daydream-form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraem/pseuds/Andraem
Summary: General Hux is neat and pretty while Kylo Ren often drips with blood and grime. They both want Hux to feel some of that filth.(A prompt fill for the Kylux Hard Kinks exchange.)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	Restless

Hux stared straight ahead through the transparent window of the shuttle, constraining his face into a mask of boredom while at his side stood a handful of enraptured officers. 

Out on the forested ground before them were dozens of bodies, upwards of fifty perhaps, strewn here and there, bloody against the soft brown earth and burnt foliage and, among them all, Ren. His saber burned through figure after cloaked figure who approached, though some also fled, and were soon shot by troopers on the periphery. Through flashes of his face behind his wild hair, they could see Ren’s eyes burning with singular purpose. A terrible desire to ruin everything here, and not much else. 

There were words of awe. Hux sneered visibly but didn’t speak. He knew what it sounded like to protest too much. He could see himself in the window if he unfocused, and he schooled his expression every now and then, wearing his usual brand of weary patience. In fact the view did entertain him. He struggled not to flinch noticeably when a new subject was cut down, or Ren’s blade sliced through the air with another audible fizz.  
_Ridiculous_ , he thought, and shuddered.

When the bay doors opened and the hot stickiness from the planet’s atmosphere blasted in, Hux promptly retreated sideways to avoid the force of it. In its wake came Ren, carrying himself in his aggressive style, avoiding eye contact with the officers stationed nearby.

He was different without his mask and Hux felt better for it. It drained him of just an ounce of defiant confidence and nothing made Hux happier than seeing his once-arrogant commander dialed down a notch. That wasn’t to say there was no arrogance; only it now had nothing to hide behind and Ren seemed to feel it.

The first thing Hux noticed was the blood. It dampened Ren’s hair almost as much as the humidity itself, and was streaked across his clothing in disarray along with flecks of scorched debris.  
And then there was the dirt, muddying his polished shuttle floors. Ren and his followers trailed paths of it across the surface so black and reflective that Hux could normally catch a shining vision of himself wherever he walked. He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath in exasperation, then regretted it as the scent of ash filled his sinuses alongside the smell of singed flesh.

‘Have these doors closed immediately,’ he directed a nearby officer whose curt nod was followed by the passage of ten or more storm troopers in through the entryway, each carrying between them a stone cask or chest. 

_Excellent. More mystic relics to burden ourselves with._

Ren held in his hand a small, grey-black object, no doubt another of those trifles. Hux could see it now as he was being approached, Ren stalking closer, and if he hadn’t already been standing as straight and tall as he could, Hux would have moved to do so.

Ren’s face was (as always) a disgrace to the Order, at once sullen and excessive as he stopped well short of invading Hux’s personal space (a welcome relief, and not usual). Breathing visibly harder from the strain of fighting, he forced out, ‘Come with me.’

Hux nearly laughed while Ren turned around and stalked off down the hall. Unbelievable, how Ren still commanded him so tersely even now the spark of their rivalry was dead. 

He made a point to follow two steps to the right of Ren’s path, avoiding the grim trail his boots left behind.

Walking on autopilot, Hux wavered at the small command room but was quickly led past it.  
_Curious. And most likely frivolous._

They made their way to the pilots’ room where Ren unceremoniously emptied it of officers with a command of ‘Out,’ and Hux had the small pleasure of watching them scramble as they hurried to leave but still dodge and duck to not crash into Hux in the small corridor, all of them fearfully careful.

The door closed seemingly by itself, as Hux wished it had. He tried not to remember being lifted and thrown against a console, though something about it brought him a swell of defiant energy and he tried to channel it as he faced Ren in the small room.

Ren looked at him with an open expression.

‘Do you know what this is?’ He indicated the grey, square pyramid in his hand and held it out in a controlled manner, clearly not an invitation to touch. Hux felt riled by the gesture alone and adjusted his shoulders in annoyance. 

'Relax, Supreme Leader, I don’t want to touch that vile artifact.’ He gave a glance to Ren’s eyes to catch his reaction and continued. ‘I don’t know what it is; a fact I’m sure you knew before you asked.’

Ren ignored the sleight, though his pause made Hux think he did so reluctantly, but searching his face showed no sign of irritation. His attention fell on the object, then rose to make eye contact as he began his explanation.

‘It’s a Sith wayfinder. Connect it to a vessel’s navigation, and it should point the way to the forces we’ve been hearing.’

Hux looked at it more, its lumpy, unpolished shape at once unusual and unimpressive.

‘And what? The Sith made a box that says "come and find me" and leads to their secret base of operations? And here I was under the impression they had intellect.’

‘Don’t you know the effort I went through to come by this? The Sith didn’t leave it lying around to be taken and used by common people. The-‘

‘Common people, ha!’ Hux laughed mirthlessly but thought better of his next sentence. _As if you’re so different from them._ He did enjoy breathing— a fact he had to remind himself of whenever he and Ren met face to face (sometimes for more reason than one). He adjusted the hem of his gloves, shaking his head.

‘Well. However they signpost their headquarters, are we to just abandon our fight against the Resistance and steer our whims towards this _entity_? This thing that may only exist in your head, Ren?’

He knew it was a strawman statement but he was enjoying this. Edging more and more surely towards a reaction, the spread of anger across Ren’s face guaranteed to fill him with warm satisfaction, before the possibility of-

‘It’s just a detour. We maintain overall course on wiping out the Resistance, and the source of this signal can likely help us. Likely strengthen me in the Force. It could be nothing, or… significant power.’

Hux didn’t know what to say to that. He knew little of the Force, and had little interest. He imagined only nightmarish, vague, black emptiness somehow fueling Ren’s dark power, and it was abstract and stupid and ultimately pointless.

Still, he had no recourse.

‘As you wish, Ren. Are we to depart for this godforsaken location immediately or do I have time to eat breakfast and stand on the bridge of the command ship for a few moments?’

Ren minutely feigned a smile, then tilted his head as he spoke, too casual and irritatingly so.

‘No. I’ll have to adapt my ship to accept the device’s signal. It’ll take some time, days, maybe, to gain the necessary parts.’

‘Good, then-‘

‘And you don’t have to come, if you’re afraid of missing any of those important breakfasts.’

Hux’s blood surged at the interruption. Ren’s manner was bordering playful and (as always when he acted this way) as such, completely uninvited. This insubordination, made valid now that he was supposedly above Hux… _Well, in title only_ , Hux assured himself.

‘I see.’ He smiled, a rare thing mostly reserved for ingenuine times like this. ‘If that’s all, I would ask you to consider confining yourself to one spot, Ren, while we rejoin the Steadfast. Do my crew mean so little to you that they should clean the floors after your feet, scrubbing away this—’ and he looked Ren up and down once— ‘filth, that’s always falling from you?’

Kylo looked at his own clothes involuntarily, then after a few moments stepped one foot out towards Hux and brushed his boot against the side of Hux’s own, leaving a smear of mud in its wake.

’I’ll consider it.’

That night Hux lowered himself into bed with only thoughts of uncertainty after a long day, and tried desperately to chase them away with something else. As usual, that something else was Kylo Ren. 

He never did examine his imagination too much. Was it simple defiance, to think about Ren outside the bounds of their working dynamic? A fitting insult to picture him however he pleased? He didn’t care which, if either. A healthy sense of separation was what this was, he thought, and that was his only thought about it.

In his pre-dream, mental landscape he saw Ren sitting in a launch bay, shaking with anger, eyes closed. Blood was smeared under his boots and formed a trail leading across the floor to where he sat, red, orange, and brown from stages of drying. Hux wasn’t in this vision himself, not bodily. He only watched. 

In his thoughts he tried to picture Ren starting to cry. It wasn’t too hard, having seen him come awfully close a number of times, in these days without his mask and even a few times before that. _So overemotional. Pitiful_ , Hux thought, and relished in it. Tears streamed down Ren’s cheek and mixed with the blood and sweat there, blood that wasn’t his own, and he wiped it away with still bloodier hands, and was consigned to this disgusting state of self-imposed, violent filth that made Hux squirm in his sheets.

The next scene saw Ren as Hux and many others had often seen him, chest heaving with effort and dropped concentration after combat training. He never trained with the troops but sometimes attracted a small crowd at the window of the holodeck, on the occasion he didn’t train alone in his rooms. He was damp with sweat and soon dropped to the floor (Hux didn’t need a reason), onto his knees, then swayed there a while before falling completely. He lay there on his side, exhausted, as Hux entered the scene and knelt beside him. His pristine glove reached out with no hesitation and swept the hair out of Kylo’s face so he could see it better, see his red lips as he struggled to breathe. He almost laughed at himself for this blatant power fantasy but… continued, shirking the self-consciousness. In this vision Ren looked up at him with awe and mild fear, when he could through his falling eyelids, and he breathed out, ‘Hux-‘ despite needing every breath he could get. Hux’s glove was now streaked with dampness from Ren’s hair and in disgust he removed it. 

He leaned in closer and placed the other hand on Ren’s side, feeling his ribcage frantically expand and his breathing waver like the exhaustion was unnaturally increasing. A meaningless fantasy but one of his favorites. Ren, powerless on the floor and unable to stop him. He lowered himself to Ren’s face and kissed it. Kissed his temples, hot with sweat, and his soft, burning lips. He took selfish pleasure from the way this imagined Kylo tried with all his effort to kiss him back between shaking breaths, almost devoid of energy.

Kylo strained and faltered, his head sharply hitting the tiled floor and eyes squeezing shut. Hux just pushed a hand into his hair and felt the contours of his skull beneath gloved fingers, and Kylo whined, and in the real world Hux reached down to touch himself with this picture in his head.

These were the kinds of thoughts and daydreams he amused himself with, and had done for a long time. (Ridiculously long, Hux thought, when he did think of it once and quickly dismissed it.)

But in the coming days since Ren’s discovery of the wayfinder, he found his true dreams changing in interesting ways.

For one, he was now the one submitting to Ren. 

He had a few reliving that day on Mustafar. One in which Ren, fresh from the battle and bewilderingly calm, instead of drawing a line of dirt on Hux’s boot decided to grab him by the hand. Hux in his dream had protested but couldn’t pull away, the strength gone from his arm, and soon Ren was crowding his space with his absurdly imposing figure and, speaking softly, began to slowly pull Hux’s sleeve back to reveal his skin. Hux had frozen then, watching, both horrified and enraptured as the remnants of someone’s flesh rubbed off of Ren’s gloves and onto his skin. It was utterly revolting, or so he might have thought if he’d been awake.

But sleeping Hux only continued to watch. He couldn’t make out what Ren was saying, only that he punctuated it with glances between his face and his concentration on removing Hux’s gloves. One by one they came off, and Ren brought one hand to his own face, hot and sticky with blood and grime, and Hux had shivered and been pulled in close, his uniform now brushing against Ren’s cape that fell about his shoulders. It, too, was filthy and clearly contaminating Hux's own clothes, but he could really only think about how Ren’s face felt against his palm, and the intensity in his eyes as this dream version of Ren looked at him with measured hunger.

After that one Hux had stumbled out of bed towards the shower, half-asleep. Returning, he smoothed a hand over his hair as he turned over in bed to keep it from splaying messily against the pillow.

After the next one, and the next, he began to suspect he was going mad.

There was one in which Hux washed Ren’s hair for him ( _Why this, of all things?_ he’d asked himself), dried and styled it for him until he looked something of the prince he acted like —and the next moment was standing in the middle of a storm on a fictional, tumultuous planet, covered in fallout from volcanic rain and with bodies lying lifeless in the mud at his feet. 

Ren’s hair was of course ruined, sticking out at all angles and clumped together in places by sweat and rain, black as ink. Hux’s hands were going numb, shaking in the freezing cold, and Ren had ignited his lightsaber and enveloped him in his cloak, and Hux felt the heat from the saber warm him, impossibly, along with Ren’s body heat. Hux breathed in a sigh of contentment for a long moment, heartbeat thudding in his ears, but then almost gagged at the sensation of something soft and dead underfoot, unwilling to look down.

And that was when Ren had pulled them to the ground and suddenly in this dream he was inside of Hux and they were moving, Ren pushing him against the gravel with every motion of his hips. The sensation was so real and filling and excruciatingly good. Hux felt it like it was no dream at all, and became aware too of everything around him; the fact his own hair was falling into his eyes. That Kylo’s hands gripped him hard, squeezing his thighs, his ass, and then his upper arms, and left streaks of blood and dirt behind when he let go, his body now mostly exposed and becoming just as filthy as the ground they lay on.

He’d never had sex with Ren before. It was revolting and somehow he wanted more of it. He wanted Ren’s sweat-covered skin pressed against his own, and the blood in his hair to dry and crack when he fisted his hand in it; for it to cover him in those flecks of horrible brownish red. Ren’s face was pressed against Hux’s neck, panting out soft moans that Hux knew he’d only hear in a dream, like this, and savored them, and heard himself cry out in embarrassing, weak calls for more. 

He was disgusted with himself in how he pulled Ren deeper, squeezing with his legs and feeling his cock press into him, the addictive friction as it pulled out; feeling the grime from Ren’s clothes stick to his calves and thighs. 

He felt like someone who watches their pet splash around in the mud and feels the childish urge to shirk free of human mores and join them in their fun. It was a sensation he vaguely remembered. Only this was decidedly less wholesome.

Ren lifted his hand from where it supported him against the muddied earth and ran his fingers through Hux’s hair from forehead to the back where it met the ground. Hux felt completely sullied then, like he might never manage to get clean, and Ren smiled like he’d heard him say it.

The tension was building, and Hux could only think about Ren’s horribly beautiful face and the disgust-turned-desire he felt in this whole sordid thing. Ren seemed to know he was close and kissed him slowly, and Hux could swear there was no way this wasn’t real, the sensation of his tongue, hot and wet against his own, and the pulsing warmth as he came, semen sticking between them as Ren fucked him through it, now mouthing at his neck—

—and eventually it was all gone. 

Hux’s eyes stung from having been asleep and he felt the wetness around his cock, confirming that part, at least, had been real. He pressed himself into the bed with a whimper, not really surprised at the nature of the dream but still reeling from the… filth, of it. He reached down and squeezed his softening cock a few times, sighing at the feel of come spreading between his fingers and probably messing his stark white sheets, for once just enjoying the unpleasantness.

In a far region of the ship, 3,000 feet of cool metal corridors away, Ren sat up from where he’d been on his floor. He hadn’t come before Hux had woken up, and he breathed in short gasps as he shut his eyes and tried to picture it again. Hux underneath him, panting and squirming and filthy and desperate for him. His face had been flushed and his hair maddeningly unperfected, and Ren could have fucked him for so much longer; longed for it, in fact. He’d been shocked the first time he’d pushed the suggestion into Hux’s sleeping mind and found it was mostly already there… his bored prettiness and infuriatingly pristine image juxtaposing the fact he’d love nothing more than for Ren to push him into the mud and ruin him. In his dreams, at least. 

The thought he might entertain it in the waking world… Ren would have to see.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time filling a prompt of any kind and my first time posting Kylux.  
> Made a new account mostly just for this pairing since my other fandoms are so far removed, but this! This is what I come to AO3 for and have done for 4+ glorious Kylux-filled years, writing just for myself but never posting, so it was about time.  
> Thank you so much for reading ☆⌒Y⌒
> 
> ( This was the prompt. )


End file.
